Computer and associated peripheral device usage generally consumes energy and, depending on the energy source, such usage may also increase greenhouse gas emissions. Green computing sometimes refers to the study and practice of using computing resources efficiently, and typically technological systems or computing products that incorporate green computing principles take into account economic viability, social responsibility and environmental impact. Green computing also may encompass efforts to effectively minimize environmental and resource impact from using computer resources to accomplish a task.
Both the governmental and private information technology industry stakeholders have recognized the importance of efficient computing methods and processes in reducing greenhouse gas emissions resulting from energy or power consumption required to accomplish computing tasks. Governmental and commercial initiatives exist that identify environmentally conscious computing system programs and applications as well as efficient associated appliances, computing system components. For example, it is known for manufacturers of computer peripheral devices and other appliances to participate in the Energy Star program of the United States Environmental Protection Agency, wherein the expected energy usage required by a device for performing one or more specified tasks are computed and communicated to consumers in relation to that of other comparable devices. An intent of the Energy Star program is to enable informed consumers to select more efficient devices from multiple devices available in the market place, with the expectation that the consumer will elect to save money and energy (and also cause less emissions impact over the useful life of a device) by choosing more efficient devices. However, consumers are given little guidance or incentive on using selected devices themselves in an efficient manner. Though a device may be highly-rated relative to other devices for power efficiency, such advantages may be wasted if used without concern for or knowledge of efficient implementations.
Carbon offsetting is another method useful in addressing environmental concerns, and generally refers to quantifying amounts of greenhouse gas reductions achieved by the actions (or even the inactions) of device users and others, thus mitigating or offsetting greenhouse gas emissions caused by others. In one aspect, users whose actions or inactions are deemed to result in an overall mitigation of greenhouse gas emissions are proportionally rewarded through carbon trading credits or other means that may be translated into direct economic benefits. Carbon offsetting enables mitigation of current or future greenhouse gas emissions through a variety of methods, often through quantifying an emission or mitigation activity with respect to an amount of greenhouse gas that the activity adds to or removes from the atmosphere. In one example, purchasers of airline tickets may also pay a surcharge or separate payment to pay for the planting of trees, wherein the trees planted are believed to remove greenhouse gases over their lifespan, thereby mitigating greenhouse gases generated by the purchased air travel. However, carbon offsetting opportunities within computing technology application are generally unknown or limited to gross and large-scale energy usage issues, for example considering the amount of energy consumed by a server farm on a per day basis. Opportunities for carbon offsetting directly related to specific functions or operations of specific computing devices and tasks as initiated and utilized by a typical user are not available or comprehended by the prior art, and thus users are not able to accurately utilize carbon offsetting on a device-by-device or task-by-task basis, rendering carbon offsetting of little use in assuring the efficient implementation of individual computing devices.